


Anniversary

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: Year 7: copperFor my love.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/gifts).



Geoff closed the door with a weary put upon sigh, having finally ushered out the last of the lads.

Ryan lay relaxed out on their chaise, a fond smile graced his lips and a faint wine blush stained his cheeks. He gave a chuckle at Geoff's outburst, and reached out an arm in invitation, moving to the side and humming contentedly as Geoff settled into his embrace.

He pressed small kisses into the column of Geoff's throat, soft nips and pecs trailing along the sensitive skin, before simply nuzzling into his warmth, tipsy from the wine and the nights excitement and ever so contented just to be in the presence of his love.

"Finally got the lads to leave ?" Ryan remarks teasingly,

Geoff gives a heavy overexagetated sigh and leans back further into Ryans embrace, "Next time you're on lad wrangling duty, at least they listen to you."

"Listened, you mean, now that they know i probably wont Actually Kill them." Ryan remarks.

"Probably?" Geoff raises his eyebrow

"What am i not allowed an air of mystery?" Ryan returns with a shit eating grin, and Geoff just laughs.

They settle, and Geoff begins playing absentmindedly with their fingers, a soft, loving expression settling over him as he gently bumps their matching rings together.  
Ryan releases a soft huff as his expression mirrors Geoff's, "Happy Anniversary darling." He whispers delicately into Geoff's ear. Laughing as he turns to Ryan and absolutely tackles him with kisses and tickling, of which Ryan will allow, seeing as he's played coy all day and Geoff deserves this bit of revenge.

"You asshole ! " He remarks, laughing "You made me think I had the wrong day ! I've been saying subtle stuff all day and you didn't say Anything !" 

And Ryan cant hold back the laughter when Geoff's voice cracks horifically at the end of his sentence.

"What and ruin my surprise?" Ryan counters, breath short from their impromptu tickle fight.

Geoff seems to register what hes said after a few minutes more of their playfulness and drops back to Ryans side with an inquisitive look.

"Surprise?" He repeats back, to Ryan's confirming nod.

"Yup," he says, popping the p "got it right here." 

He turns to the side, opening the drawer to his left , and pulls out a box, its wrapped in newspaper about the size of a picture frame only a bit taller.

Geoff spares no time ripping the paper off, and a gasp escapes him as he lays eyes upon Ryan's gift.

Its a set of kitchen knifes, although hr can tell these are not any ordinary set. Made of copper and carved with intricate drawings that take Geoff a moment to recognize.

"Are those, Ryan did you, did you make these? Are those my tattoos?" Geoff blubbers, affection crushing hus heart.

Ryan simply nods, his face so heartbreakingly open and vulnerable as Geoff envelops him in a bear hug, tears spilling over with the sheer force of his love for this man.

It takes a couple minutes for them to collect themselves between their tears and overwhelming love, but eventually Geoff pulls back.

"Wait here just two seconds okay, i gotta go grab your gift." Geoff rushes out, half running.

And then hes back and half out of breath as he pushes his own box towards Ryan.

Ryan takes his time, the wraping ornate and coppery. As he opens the box the air leaves his lungs in a punched out gasp as he lays eyes on his switchblade, or rather his First switchblade, saphires line the handle and coppery blade looks almost golden in the evening light. 

Ryan recalls telling Geoff the story, his love for the knife, a family heirloom on his mothers side, pushed aside as he had reluctently pawned it in need of food and shelter when he had first moved to Los Santos. and cant stop the tear that flow freely. 

He holds Geoff tightly, whispered thankyous and iloveyous interspersed between the happy sobs that wrack his frame.

They settle, cried out and filled with love for eachother.


End file.
